


Lipstick

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [39]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Lipstick

Since I already wrote 2 sam cheat fics, I’m going Rafe on #6. As much as I don’t want to because of a friend who really likes him, I have to do it.

He must be out late because of his meeting. You repeat to yourself as you make his favorite dinner. And hour passes and he’s still not home. You pull out your phone and your finger hovers over his name. He hates it when you contact him when he’s busy, but your gut is telling you something is wrong. You sigh and put the dinner into the oven.

You climb up the stairs and into your room. You look at his side of the bed and sigh. You change into your pajamas and slip into bed. You grab one of his favorite books and begin to read it; you always did this when he was gone, it helped you feel closer to him.

You start to doze off when you hear the door open. You sit up in bed and wait for him. He’s really quiet, but you can tell he’s in the kitchen. You throw the cover off and begin your descent down the stairs. He doesn’t hear you or even see you, he’s way too focused on his dinner.

You’re about to announce yourself until you saw it. It takes you a while to process it. Maybe because you’re tired, maybe because it can’t be what it is,  because it’s not who he is, or so you thought.

“Is that…lipstick, on your collar?”

The color drains from his face and he drops his fork. It’s a while before you hear him clear his throat and look up at you.

“It’s not what you think?” He stammers as you glare at him, yours crossed across your chest and your lips pursed.

“And what do you think is what I think?” You begin to tap your foot on the floor.

“You probably think that I was with another woman; that I cheated on you.”

“Go on.” You urge him on.

“I was at a business party, and I was sitting at one of the tables. This woman, who was drunk, must’ve mistaken me for her date and she just grabbed me and started to kiss my neck and well, I guess she left that mark.”

“So you’re telling me that you didn’t notice this until I pointed it out to you just now?”

“If I knew it was there I would’ve…”

“Changed out of your shirt? Made sure I was asleep before you entered the house? What, Rafe, what were you going to do?”

He looked defeated when you began to raise your voice.

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened, how it escalated. I tried to stop her, but then I started to enjoy it and…”

“Did you fuck her? Do I have to get tested? How many times have you done this to me, Rafe.”

“No, I didn’t fuck her and this is the only time I’ve done this.”

“Did you do anything else, though?” You didn’t really want to hear it, not really, but you wanted the truth.

“Uh, we snuck off and she gave me a blowjob and I…” You could hear his voice crack “…ate her out and fingered her.”

You felt your body burn as he continued. You love him, you really do and this tears into you more than anything you’ve ever experienced in the past.

“Please forgive me.” He looks up at you with these puppy dog eyes, hoping to garner your sympathy.

“I…” You huff before continuing, “…I don’t think I can. You cheated on me and this only means you’ll do it again. I love you, loved you, but I’m going to have to leave. I’m going to my friend’s house.”

Rafe stands up and begins to walk towards you. You step away from him,  “Don’t touch me,” you growl.

You storm up the stairs and slam the door. You pull out luggage and begin to pack. You walk past him and head out the door. You hear him begging, but it doesn’t matter to you. You slam the door and head to your car. You sat staring at your friend before calling her.

“Hey, do you mind if I come over? Rafe cheated on me, I don’t want to be here at the moment.”

“Yeah, hun, of course.”

Your friend tries to ask over the phone, but you hang up before she carries on. This will be the last time you talk to him as his girlfriend and at this moment, you don’t care. You are too angry to care.


End file.
